


[podfic] Risotto and Fishes

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2017 [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Biblical References, Fluff and Humor, Food, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Theology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Church, and Sunday lunch.





	[podfic] Risotto and Fishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kerravon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Risotto and Fishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790557) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/5e8kugegk9cngfw/GO%20Risotto%20and%20Fishes.mp3?dl=0) (6.73 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:07:08

**Author's Note:**

> After making this podfic I spent at least 2 days binge reading Good Omens fics and ended up also buying the audiobook version of the story. Thanks for inadvertently sucking me into this pair kerravon!


End file.
